War never changes
by Phoenixfire73
Summary: After a crisis in the DoM a post-war is Harry blasted in to the first blood War. With the threat of Voldermort engulfing the nation. How will Britain react to this battered warrior entering the fray ?
1. Chapter 1: Crisis

There's a sickness inside every man. A sickness which only festers with every swing of a sword. Burns with every loosed arrow. A sickness which will consume the realm of men if left untreated.

Chapter one.

Crisis.

Harry walked through the twisting halls of the Ministry with practised ease, his auror robes flowing behind him as he marched towards his office. As he reached the door he read his name on the front.

_Head Auror: Harry James Potter_

He shook his head ruefully thinking of the absurdity of a twenty six year old has the head of the whole auror force in the British Isles as he pushed the door open. He entered the well lit room and walked to his desk, cluttered with reports and other assorted paperwork. With a huff Harry sat back in his chair and glanced at the sole picture he kept framed here. It showed the trio in their second year laughing by the lake, Ron with his head raised high, Hermione doubling over, and there at the centre was Harry. Bright green eyes shining in joy with his arms wrapped around his two best friends.

'_Happy, Simpler days they were' _Harry thought with a fond smile. Before he turned to his paperwork and frowned. _'If only Hermione could help me with this now'_.

A few hours later there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." Harry called not taking his eyes off his papers. As he once again signed off his name for the use of high-end powerful curses on criminals.

The door opened to reveal a haggard looking Dean Thomas, now a senior Auror leading troops in the field.

"Har-Harry" he panted. "There's something wrong in the DoM"

Harry frowned and glanced up at Dean. He had too many bad memories in that place.

"So go get Croaker, it's his department after all, not mine." He addressed rather tightly.

Regaining some of his breath back Dean replied. "Kingsely's orders, he said we needed you to come down."

He couldn't very well reject a minster summons. Thinning his lips Harry resigned himself. "Right then, lead the way Dean." As his rose from his chair.

The two of them marched through the ministry building, paper planes buzzing past their head more often than usual and people seemed to be bustling around quicker than normal.

"Er-Dean, what exactly is happening at the DoM?"

Looking a little nervous Dean looked back at him. "I think it would be better if the minster told you once we get there Harry."

Harry hummed in a non-comment as a rather worried looking young woman jogged past with a scroll of parchment under her arm and quill between her lips.

They arrived at the Department of Mysteries, the long onyx corridor which plagued Harry's dreams and nightmares stretched before them. However at the end there was a gathering of people which seemed to be in a heated argument.  
As they got closer Harry noticed there was Head of the Unspeakables Croaker, the Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot, Head of the Wizengamot Lord Purus Greengrass, and the head of the DoM deep research branch, Hermione Granger-Wealsey.

"-Chamber is unstable, we must clear the area Shacklebolt! , we have no idea of the ramifications-"  
"I will decide that for myself Croaker, ah Harry thank you for coming." Kingsley's deep booming voice called out as he saw Harry and Dean approach.

"Well I didn't have much in way of a choice, what is going on?"

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted with a smile which turned more into a grimace. "It's the time turners. There was an explosion late last night; some of the time-turner batches being brought in were thrown into the…Arch." She swallowed and pressed on. "We aren't sure what the reaction to the time dust will be, but the arch has been pulsating ever since, and it's becoming more powerful which is why you were brought in."

Harry stood collecting all the information for a minute. The arch, the death room. He had not been in there since Sirus died and really had no plans on returning, yet here he was.

"And you wanted me to make sure the evacuation of the building is done swiftly and safely?"

Lord Greengrass made a small gunting noise in the back of his throat. "Not exactly, you are the most senior commander in the Auror force and the most powerful battle mage we have. We need you to go in there and assess the damage, and to see if we really do need to start such a panic.

Harry was a little put out at being called the most powerful mage in Britain; did they forget he was only 26 years old at some point?

"If Croaker and Hermione think we should be clearing people from the area, then that's probably what we should be doing, they are the experts after all." Harry raised his brow as Hermione glared at and the Minster.

"Well Harry." Kingsley said. "We don't what to cause a panic now if this turns out to be nothing, the people need a break from all that, after many years of war."

Harry rolled his eyes as he drew his wand. Kingsley used to be a great auror during the war, but now had given in the eases of political life like a sponge to water.  
_  
'or files to shit" _Harry thought.

"Fine, I'll go in, scout the area and report back. Dean with me."

The two Auror's moved past the crowd and into the death chamber. Harry cleared his mind to prevent his emotions besting him in here. As they moved closer to the arch things started to become clearer.

"Dear Merlin, do you feel that?" Dean asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. The power waving off the arch was suffocating, wrapping round them like they were stones in a stream. Swallowing hard Harry made a motion for dean to hold and continued on.

It was becoming difficult to walk forward now, like pushing against an invisible force just to move. And a high pitched buzzing started in their ears. Harry tried to gain a foothold on the raised platform but was repelled.

"Dean, we shou-"Harry was cut off by the rush of a strong pulse being quickly shot from the arch, knocking both men off balance.

Anticipating what was going to happen next, Harry fired at banishing charm at Dean, pushing him back to the edge of the room. Then pluses started to fold back into the arch with alarming speed. The buzzing was deafening but over the din he heard Dean cry out his name.

Then the waves knocked Harry off his feet and he flew into the archway. 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2.

Awakening.

Silence.

That was the first thing Harry noticed. The maddening buzzing sound had stopped and in its place there was nothing. Stumbling off the raised dais the arch was on Harry regained his balance and looked around. He was still in the death chamber, but all the pluses had stopped. He glanced back to where Dean was, or should have been. _'Dean's not there, but how-'_

"Excuse me Auror, you don't have clearance to be down here." A voice called from behind him. Harry whipped around and saw an Unspeakable with his hand on his wand holster approaching him, but before he could say anything however he continued.

"Oh it's you Auror Potter, well you still don't have- wait, no you're not-"the man drew is wand and fired off a body binding curse.

_'what the- shit´ _Harry thought drawing his wand, "Stupfy" he cast out as he started to dash for the door. He swiftly moved to the side to avoid an Incarcerous, the ropes harmlessly slamming into the stone floor.  
Harry threw his arm back, casting a rapid levicorpus before crashing through the door and continuing on sprinting to the elevator. As he ran a woman walked through a nearby door only to be cut down by Harry's Stunner.

He braced himself before hitting the back of the lift; his left hand darted off and hit the button for the main floor while with his right he put up a Protego. Immediately after he grimaced as two powerful spells smashed into it.

Soon enough however the lift started moving backward and up, Harry heard the now muffled cries from the DoM to call for Auror reinforcement. Harry took a breather as he was traveling up.

_'right, I need to find out why I'm under attack and where Hermione and the others went, we weren't in there too long.' _He thoughtto himself. '_But then I might have, I fell through the arch just like Sirius. But I know he didn't fall out the other side'_.

The lift arrived at the ministry Atrium and Harry calmly started walking towards the Appertation point. When he was around half way across he noticed aurors moving in and he picked up his pace.

"There!" Harry heard a voice call from across the atrium. Without looking back he ran to the point and Apperated to the first place that came to mind. 

* * *

W-N-C 

Stretching his arm out to steady himself on the wall Harry looked at where he was. The corner of the Hogs Head. Carefully he started on the road down to the main parts of Hogsmead. Once he reached the area he saw the Three Broomsticks and decided to head over to see if he could find a copy of the Prophet. While he was strolling through the streets and was bumped into.

"Sorry mister." The retreating form called back behind him.

Harry frowned and turned his head. He noticed the boy was in the yellow and black Hufflepuff robes. _'School robes? Its mid-July, what the-'Harry_ shook his head in confusion. As he grew closer to the three broomsticks he saw more and more students milling around with their friends. With a shock he ground to a halt and his eyes widened.

_'Nobody recognised me.' _ Harry whipped his head round franticly, all the people just walked around, none of them pointing, whispering or staring. _'Ok. Not complaining. But seriously. What is going on?'_

He walked into the popular pub and pushed his way through the crowd to sit in a private booth by the window. Staring out he almost didn't notice Madam Rosemerta approach the table.

"Can I get you anything my dear?" she served with her customary smile.

Harry looked at her. There was something there. She had some idea who he was, but he didn't want to test it just yet. Quickly Harry realised he was staring again. He coughed and looked away.

"Er yeah just a butterbeer thanks- wait. Could I trouble you for a copy of the prophet?"

"One drink and a paper coming right up. And you know it's usually the kids looking at me like that. Not the Auror's James. " She finished with a wink walking back to the bar.

Harry felt cold ice rock his insides. _'J-James? Why-what_._'_ She thought he was his father? But that made no sense at all. Belatedly he remembered he might not have any money. Quickly he searched through his robe pockets and emptied them on the table. He found 15 galleons 40 sickles and 7 kunts. Along with picture of Ginny with James, Al and a baby Lily. Which he returned back to his inside pocket.

"Here we are love, one ice cold butterbeer and this morning's paper. That's 2 galleons Lad."

Harry handed her the money and cleared the rest away. He took a sip of the drink and started to read the Paper. The head-line read.

**_Attacks continue. Cardoc Dearbor missing. Dorcas Meadowes killed by you-know-who. What is the ministry doing?_**

_'I-it can't be. Voldermort is dead. I killed him. He can't be..´ _Harry's eyes scanned the top of the page.

_Date: 21__st__ April 1979._

Harry grabbed his butterbeer. Downed the whole thing and slammed it hard on the table. He got up and stormed out of the pub not even looking back. 

* * *

W-N-C 

"Why's this been called"

"I don't know, hope its quick though. I'm a very busy man."

"Oh Please Sirius, you do nothing but work on that damned bike all day."

Sirius threw his head over his shoulder and grinned. "Like I said my beautiful Lily-flower, a very busy man."

"Stop flirting with my wife Padfoot." James smiled.

"Yes I think should stop, doubt it would go as well as last time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEA-"

"Sugar-plum" Remus calmly gave the password.

"Enter" they heard Dumbledore call from his office.

The Marauders walked into Dumbledore's office for a meeting of the Order. Curiously there were only a small number of people in attendance. Dumbledore was flanked by Moody and his Brother Aberforth. After them there were the Prewett twins and the Longbottoms.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice". Dumbledore started. "I called you here as this is an event I wish to keep to only a small circle."

"Headmaster sir, what's going on?" Lily asked worried. Holding James's hand.

"This afternoon at around 2:15 Pm an individual broke out of the death chamber and the Department of Mysteries." Mad-eye replied.

A shocked silence enveloped the room. The DoM was the most secure place in the Ministry of Magic, even more so than the Ministers private offices.

"And er-and what did this death eater take?" Remus asked nervously.

Albus bared his hands. "That's the thing my boy. He took nothing. In fact he neither cast the first curse nor cast a single harmful spell in his escape."

"That does not-"Said Fabian.  
"Sound like any-"continued Gideon.  
"Death eater we know of" they finished together.

"Indeed it does not Messer's Prewett, nor does the fact he ran straight to the apperation point in the atrium and disappeared without cause."

Dumbledore leaned forwards. "There is something else. The Unspeakeable which found this man, a Ryan Redfork, explained to me that he had at first mistook the intruder as you Mr Potter."

"Me?" James frowned.

"Indeed James. Same build, Same hair and a similar voice."

"So why aren't we talking about if he was just under polyjuice?" Peter quietly put forward.

"Because Mr Pettigrew, it was not a carbon copy of James. He had green eyes, higher cheekbones and rather interesting lightbolt scar on his forehead." Albus smiled at him.

"Interesting?" Remus asked.

"Well, not important I'm sure, only a curious old man is all. However it is my belief that we should be on the lookout this gentleman in order to assess his loyalty to light or dark and whether his actions may have an effect on the war."

The group all exchanged concerned glances around the room. "We'll keep an eye out of course Albus, may we leave?" Franked perked up.

"Yes yes of course, I'll keep all of you back after future Order meetings to discuss this matter. Off you all go." 

* * *

W-N-C 

Harry was looking once again at his money and the prophet. He now only had 3 Galleons and 20 Sickles to his name, since Tom had charged him around 10 Galleons to rent this room for the weekend.

Staring again at the date on the top of the paper dropped his head into his hands and sighed.  
_'It must have been the time dust Hermione was talking about, going into the arch. It's somehow sent me back in time here. But why here of all places. The first blood war. _ His Head shot up.

_'They are all still alive, Remus, Sirius, Mum and Dad. I-I can save them.'  
_  
He grabbed his wand and was half way out of his chair before his logical side kicked in. He landed back down on his chair with a depressing thud.

_'I can't can I. I can't change anything. The timeline is set.'_ He took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes. _'Terrible things happen to Wizards who meddle with time Indeed Harry.'_

He dragged him himself over to the bed and stared at the picture of his family.

"I'll try and get back to you." He whispered lazily as Harry Potter drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3.

Revelations.

Harry awoke the next day and with a groggy tempus charm determines it's around 9:30am. After getting washed and dressed in some causal robes he'd found left over in the wardrobe, he couldn't very well walk around in his head Auror robes. He sat back at desk where he had sat the previous night.

_'Right. While I'm here I'll need a name. Harry James Potter is too suspicious. Hmm… James Evans…No too obvious to a mind like Dumbledore's.'  
_He sat back in his chair thinking of a first name.

_'Ron? Too weird…Neville…No…Fred…maybe but….William, like Bills name. Yeah that would work._

He jotted the name down in front of him. _'Last name…Granger? No…Black? Merlin no…hmm, I could make Evans work actually, it is common in the muggle world…And green eyes are as well.'_

William Evans. _'It needs some else, a middle name… something common. Something normal-ah'_

William John Evans.

"That'll have to do." Harry muttered. "Now, getting home. I'm sure Flourish and Blotts will have something on Time travel, they have to."

With that in mind Harry left his room and entered the alley. The Alley was fairly empty witch came as no surprise to Harry, having lived through the second blood war he remembered the time towards the end were people were too afraid to leave their homes. Turning into the shop Harry started to look through the many shelves passing books on political figures, advanced charms and the collective histories of the Quidditch teams in the UK. Shaking his head in amusement on how much Ron would love that last one Harry turned to move to a different stack when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry-"  
"No, no it's my fault let me help."

Harry bent down to help pick up the scattering of tomes on the floor. He saw _A history of Magic_, _crafting those cunning charms, _and the _big book of transfiguration. _ He chuckled. "A spot of light reading?" He asked with a smile, still collecting the books up.

The woman let out a nervous laugh. "I love to read what can I say."

He could certainly understand that. He moved to hand the books back to the woman and once again froze in shock. Flaming red hair, a lovely smile and most importantly, bright emerald green eyes.

He had just knocked Lily Potter over in a book shop.

She touched him on the arm. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Harry was staring.

"Er-um ye-yeah sure" _'nice one Potter'_

he coughed. "Sorry yes, just shocked by your beauty is all." He cringed inside as he said it. Flirting with his own mother! But he needed an out.

Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Be glad my Husband swore to never enter a bookshop mister…"

"Evans" Harry replied. "William John Evans, and im so sor-"

She waved him off. "its fine, I'm flattered really. Come on you can help me carry these to the counter. My names Lily Potter by the way."

"It's a pleasure."

Harry carried the large collection of books over to the desk for Lily. As they approached Harry called out.

"Excuse me; do you have a section on advanced magical items?"

The cashier pointed over to the right hand side of store near the back. Harry thanked him set the books down.

"Well I'm sure you can handle it from here Mrs Potter. And once again I'm sorry for knocking you over and hitting on you. Though married so young? There's a story behind that I'm sure."

She let out a chuckle. "James asked me the night we graduated from Hogwarts. Said that he would not wait a single more minute to take his lily-flower." Lily smiled fondly. "He's a mad one… but I love him. Thanks for the help William, and don't be afraid to call me Lily." And with that she started out the shop.

Harry smiled to himself as she walked out. His mother was a great person. Funny, kind, witty… He sighed. _'If only I could save her, if only I had known her'._

He walked over to the section the shop manger had pointed out. He thumbed through some of the books. Some of them huge tomes as thick as his arm bound in leather and chain. Others were old decaying relics with parchment as yellow as cheese. Harry stopped in front of a peculiarly small novel on the edge of shelve. Though looking as though it was fairly new it was extremely small, only around 10 pages of A4 Parchment. Curious he picked it up and flicked it open.

_Here in print is the only publicly available knowledge on the substance known as Time Dust._

_'Time dust! Hermione mentioned that when she was talking of the time turner batch.'_

_We as wizards have only now started to uncover the untold secrets that this dust can give us.__The sheer power which time travel could wield allows a person to go back into the stream of time and change the world in his or her favour. The ability to modify the outcome of a Quidditch match or rig an election. Even to kill the Dark Lord Grindelwald before he terrorized Europe._

The issue with this is that there is no guarantee of return. I am planning to hand my notes on the subject to the Unspeakables at the Ministry in the hopes that they can breathe life into my plans for a device I Christian a Time Turner…

Harry stared at the page in shock. By its reckoning time turners were not even around yet.

'_B-but I need to find a way back. Ginny, James, Albus, Lily. I can't just Leave them!'_

The sound of someone approaching made Harry turn his head. He saw the manger heading his way.

"Ah I see you've found the book on Time travel." He laughed out. "Yes, yes. Indeed the man who wrote that donated it here. He actually believed he could make people go back in time!"

The man snorted.  
"That's those damned muggle-borns for you, always thinking of the strangest things." There was a crash and yell from outside, the man frowned.

"Hey? You hear that?"

Harry however was already moving to the window with his wand drawn though years of Auror experience. Hiding by the wall he slowly leaned out and looked. In the main street of Diagon Alley there was duel raging, a four man death eater raiding party had blown out Florean Fortescue's across the road and had only left a burnt out husk in its place. Looking back to the duel Harry saw that one of death eaters was not wearing his mask. His face was younger but no prettier. Harry was able to pick out Dolohov anywhere. He turned to see who they were fighting and he was filled with dread. He first saw the books thrown to side and scattered, then he saw Lily Evans-Potter trying to hold her own.

Acting solely on instinct Harry rushed out of the shop. Running through the open door he flicked off a _Bombarda_ toward the death eaters. Due to Harrys experience in fighting the curse found a straggling death eater towards the back, blowing part of his arm off and knocking him to the ground screaming. Splattering the ground with blood.

Dolohov sneered at Harry.

"What's this? Some fool Mudblood trying to save the whore!" he shouted at them, firing a entrail-expelling curse.

Dodging with practiced ease Harry replied. "That's some Shakespearean vocabulary you've got there, _Confringo._"

Dolohov batted the curse away behind him, where it promptly hit another death eater.

_'Two down, two to go.' _

Noticing his raid group was shrinking Antonin roared in rage.

"YOU, TAKE THAT BASTARD. THE MUDBLOOD IS MINE!" and with the he focused on fighting Lily.

Harry turned to his new opponent. "Don't suppose you want to turn yourself in?" he asked hopefully.

The cold metal mask stopped Harry from seeing his response. But the slickly green light racing towards him gave him his answer.

_'Didn't think so' _he grimaced as he ducked, allowing the death curse to fly over his head.

The two wizards exchanged fast spell fire, ducking and weaving round. After firing off his 3rd _Reducto_ Harry realized he needed to end this quickly. He could still hear Lily's duel somewhere off behind him.

Thinking fast he thought of Ginny handing him James for the first time in St Mungo's. The feeling of finally having a family.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Harry bellowed, but followed it up a silent stunner. The slivery form of Prongs shot out from the tip of his wand. The stag ghosted through the confused death eater. But dazed him long enough for the red jet to blow him off his feet and on to the cobble floor.

Harry turned back to the main duel and threw a second stunner at Dolohov. Being as formidable as he was Antonin noticed and bowed out the way of it.

"We won't forget this Mudblood!" He shouted at Harry before barking out a phrase and portkeying away.

Harry started to relax and saw Lily siting down by the edge of the alley. He walked over.

"Hello again Lily, are you ok?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, it's only a cut." It was then Harry noticed the deep gorge on her shoulder.

"May I?" he asked flicking his wand.

Lily looked him curiously, but answered. "Sure why not. Thank you William I don't think I could have taken them all by-Ohhh that's good." She moaned as Harry healed the wound.

He chuckled. "Yeah some healing charms can be rather pleasant sometimes. And its fine Lily anyone would have done the same."

She stood up and summoned her books to her. "Against death eaters? I think that anyone would have needed to very brave hmm?"

Harry ducked his head and blushed a little. "Well I suppose yeah . Get home safe Lily." Harry had never really gotten used to praise.

"You too William, and thank you again." Lily flashed one last brilliant smile at him, and started back down the street to the apperation point.

Harry gazed at her a little longingly before turning back to the leaky Calderon. 

* * *

W-N-C. 

Later that night there was the weekly proper Order meeting at the Hogs Head. The whole Order was gathered and discussed security and the protection of key areas. Before the meeting was dismissed Dumbledore called for some members to be held back.

"Now I do realize it's only been a day since brought up our mystery man, but does anyone have any information on him?" Albus asked once the room was clear.

"Nothing Headmaster" Frank answered.

"Not a thing." Sirius called out.

"Well we had a bit of a flirt in Blotts today," Lily smirked.

3…2…1

"You WHAT!" James asked.

"Oh do calm love, he was a perfect gentleman about it. He apologized and carried my books to the desk for me."

"If I may, did you find anything out?" Albus asked steeling his fingers.

"Sorry Headmaster." She smiled. "His name is William John Evans. He is kind, polite and has an interest in advanced magical items."

"hmm, anything else."

"Yes. I-Well I was attacked in the Alley today-"

The Marauders all jumped up and yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

Moody slammed his staff on the ground, using his magic to create a cannon blast sound. In the shocked silence Albus spoke up.

"James, Remus, Sirius. If you would all please sit down. I'm sure Lily will tell us all about it and yes Mr Potter. I can assure you your wife is perfectly fine." He Smiled and waved Lily on to continue.

"There was a Death Eater raid, they destroyed Florean Fortescue's upon arriving. Then they started fighting me." She swallowed and James gripped her hand.

"I was holding my own but I was starting to waver, four against one was a little too much for me. Then William ran out of Flourish and Blotts and started fighting from off."

Lilly shook her head. "I could see people cowering in the shops, too scared to try and help, but he didn't think not to come. He blasted the arm of one at the back, then taunted Dolohov and then made him take out one of his own men."

She shifted in her seat. "I didn't see much after that; I was fighting Dolohov one on one. But just before the end I saw a Patornus rush the man William was fighting before he stunned him, which I must say was very clever of him knocking him off balance like that, He's very good at fighting, at least as good as you three." She waved her arm at the marauders. Albus raised his eyebrow at that.

Lily looked around the room. "William, this man that we are all so worried about, saved my life today and after doing so was so humble that he _blushed_ _and bushed it off_ when I thanked him for it."

"Thank you for that Lily. We should continue to keep our eyes and ears open about this William Evans." Dumbledore held his hand up to stop Lily's protest. "To see if he would wish to join our Order. That will be all."

As they started to file out of the pub James stopped Lily and took her aside.

"You were attacked and you never told me?" He asked.

Pursing her lips Lily replied. "I wasn't really hut James. And I can handle myself thank you." She glared at him.

James frowned. "You say this William flirted with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm an attractive 19 year old female I get hit on a lot. And he was very apologetic after a told him I was married."

James sighed. "Right, Right I know it's just.."

"hey" Lily said softy. She kissed him and rested her forehead against his. "I'm fine, I love you. We are going to get thought his war. Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." James kissed her back before she suddenly jumped up and skipped off.

"Good, now stop making me go all mushy, I've got a reputation up upload." She grinned back at him. 

* * *

W-N-C. 

Harry was walking over to the bar. "Hey Tom, you got any odd jobs going? I'm running low on Money."

Tom the Barkeep frowned in thought. "Hmmm, I might have a few things I might need doing. Tell you what. I'll have a look around and I'll give you a list in the morning and you can have I look."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Tom I'd really appreciate it." And with that Harry bought a butterbeer and the evening Prophet and returned to his room.

Placing his last remaining sickles on the desk Harry opened the paper. 

**Death Eater Raid stopped my unknown Hero. Purus Greengrass killed and unmasked as Death Eater. He leaves his pregnant Lady Greengass whole estate.**

Harry Stared at the headline. _Purus Greengrass? It can't be I know him from my time. How can he be dead? Does this mean I can change the future?'_

He suddenly felt sick inside. Swallowing the lump from his throat.

_'D-does this mean I can never go back? Have I created a whole new time line. Hermione would be able to tell me. Pregnant Widow? O-oh god. Daphne, Astoria, Scorpius…'_

With that thought Harry Potter ran to the bathroom and was sick.


	4. Chapter 4: Ides

Chapter 4.

Ides.

The hall of Riddle manor was as dark as its owner, the only light being the final touches of the sun as it dipped under the horizon, flickering a deep red off the cold black granite. The assembled crowd looked at the floor to avoid punishment, their faces as impassive as the steel masks which hid them.  
At the foot of the room a large chair was sat. Ornate and sleek, imbedded with Onyx and Emeralds with a red cushioned seat. Upon this position of power sat a man which radiated respect and fear all across Britain.

Rolling 13 inches of yew with the fingertips of his hand the figure stared down at one of his oldest followers.

"Bested by a mere Mudblood Dolohov?" Lord Voldermort asked in an eerily calm voice.

"The boy used powerful Magic's my Lord. He was ..." The death eater claimed kneeling before him.

"No need to recount the tale my friend." Riddle interrupted. "I have seen it all in your mind."

The man tensed and raised his head a little higher. "I was weak My Lord. I did not act as if as was worthy of your mark."

Soon Anton was trashing on the ground, his limps jerking and bending.

After a minute Tom lifted the curse and smirked round at his followers. "Here is a powerful Pureblood who accepts his place and acknowledges his mistakes. A man which shall never repeat them."  
He turned to look at Dolohov, who had dragged himself back into a kneeling position.

"You failed me Anton. However you are amongst my most loyal and powerful. Return you place."

He lifted his head to address the death eaters. "Leave me."

Once he was alone Tom Riddle grew thoughtful.

'_A mudblood has bested one of my Champions. The world must know this was a freak accident. He must be made an example of.'_

Nagini slithered by his feet, the candle light flickering off her Scales as she passed.

'_Mayhaps I should do more research on the hallows.'_

The echoing sounds of his footsteps were the only sound to be heard.

-WNC-

Harry awoke the next day with a shuddering breath. The bags under his eyes were prominent as he'd had very little sleep that night. Swinging himself into a sitting position he rubbed at his eyes and let out tired sigh.

Harry glanced at the newspaper on his desk.  
'_Time has changed…´  
_Grimacing he looked away, only to find himself staring straight at the picture of his family.  
'_Never going back…'_

Rage build in his gut, he reached out, grabbed the picture and hurled it at the wall. Only for it to float harmlessly to the ground.

Harry once again sighed and began to get ready.

Thirty minutes later found Harry walking towards the great marble building of Gringotts Bank. He smiled ruefully. He had not been inside this Bank since before the war, the Goblins had barred him, Ron and Hermione for life after they broke in and threated war if should they ever step in again. Harry had to appoint Andromeda as the Black and Potter proxy in order to use his family's wealth.

Approaching the first teller he calmly called out, "I wish to take an inherence test."  
The Goblin stared down his long nose with a frown marring his face.

Harry held his eyes and smirked. "I trust it will be a profitable venture."

After a few seconds the Goblin, whose desk plate claimed was called Goldnorn, suddenly thrust a thin knife on to the desk. Harry quickly grasped the blade in his left hand and slit open his right, allowing the Blood to drip onto the parchment set on the table.

Goldnorn snatched up the paper and began to read. Harry had to give him some credit, his face did not change once as he read.

He looked back at Harry and handed him the parchment, Harry flicked his eyes down.

One Family name. And it was not Potter.

_'Peverell_ '

Harry sucked in the air between his teeth in shock. _'No Potter, No Black… it must not register due to them already being claimed..'_

Goldnorn then handed Him a key, ring and another piece of Parchment. Pocketing the key he examined the ring before slipping it on. Inside a Golden outlay were double crossed axes made of ruby on an Emerald background. Reading the parchment Harry Discovered the Peverell wealth was nowhere close to one he enjoyed before, but was modest enough for him to live on.

With a curt nod to Goldnorn Harry strode out of the Bank.

-WNC-

It was later that day, around five in the evening when Harry found himself walking around muggle London.  
It was extremely weird to Harry, the culture shock of the 70's was huge. The Clothes, the strange cars, and the _hair._ Running a hand through his own Harry thought he almost fit right in.

As he walked passed a busy Trafalgar square Harry remarked on how Hermione would have killed him if he hadn't at least enjoyed the history enfolding around him. He sat on a bench in Westminster Abby and stared up at the stained glass fresco of Christ.

_'Never going home. This must be some new timeline if Supreme Mugrurp Greengrass is dead.'_

Harry pursed his lips and dropped his head. _'Is it bad that I want to save them? Is it bad I want to stop Voldermort again? All the time running from my destiny, saying it wasn't my fight… to come to this.'_

Only the silence of the church answered him. Harry wiped at his face and sighed. _ 'Lord Peverell. Sounds regal enough I suppose. Lord William John Peverell. And how do I explain that to Lily and the Order should they ask? The Third Brother is the Potter line, the second was Slythrin, Gaunt and Riddle, and of course Dumbledore knows that… But the First died before he knowing had a son..perhaps…'_

With that Harry looked around and seeing no one. Apperated to his room in the Leaky Caldron.

As he arrived however he saw a very familiar Bird perched upon the foot of his bed.

"Fawkes?" The Phoenix cocked its head to one side as in nodding and held out a claw, attached to it was a letter.

With no small sense of trepidation Harry took the letter and slowly opened it.

_Mister Evans.  
I do hope this letter finds you well, though knowing Fawkes as I do I am sure It as. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I lead I small group of likeminded people which seek freedom from the powers of the Dark Lord. I have come to have hear of your willingness to fight and to help almost total strangers. I do hope my view that you are a good person is not mistaken. If not I would be most pleased if you could join me and my peers at my office at Hogwarts for a discussion. Would 8pm tonight be acceptable to you? Short notice I realise but these are dark times we live in and there is little time to waste.  
My thanks.  
Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School._

For a few seconds Harry just stared at the parchment in his hand, the first words Dumbledore had said to him since the end of the war when he had conversed with his Portrait in his old office. Then Harry started to realise that the Order would be assembled or at least the most loyal members. Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye… He gulped to try and clear the lump in his throat.

He slowly drew his wand and cast Tempus. 7:13pm. Time to prepare.

-WNC- __

She glanced again at her watch, a nervous habit she had picked up from her father, and started to tap her foot. Lily looked across the room. To her right was of course James. Sirius was next to him, sharing a joke with Marline McKinnon. Frank and Alice were beyond him holding each other's hand.  
To her left was Remus who was simply staring at the door. Next to him was Alstor Moody who was sat on the right hand of Dumbledore. The headmaster's brother came next and then, sat glaring at the wall, was Sev.

Lily felt a hand on her thigh. Looking up her eyes met James. "Calm down, what's the worry?"  
She grimaced. "I just hope he comes, I mean I know it was short notice an-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

The din of the room came to a stop and Dumbledore called William in. He was dressed in muggle wear she noticed. A form fitting oxford tee shirt, smart black slacks and black work shoes. Lily forced herself to look at his face and not his chest, a feat which had James frowning, and saw the strikingly similar green eyes she had seen back at digion.

He walked into the room cautiously. "Please Mister Evans, take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chair they had positioned in the centre of their little semi-circle. "I'm glad you could join us."

His lips twitched. "Not that one could refuse a summons from Albus Dumbledore."

"None sense, we simply wish ask you a few questions."

Dumbledore paused and looked down at him. "I was under the impression you were a Muggle born by the Name William John Evans."

William nodded.

"Then why" Albus continued. "Are you wearing a signet ring of an Ancient and Noble Family?"

The Maurders and Moody all twitched towards their wands and sat straighter in their chairs.

William gluped and show his left hand, upon it an ornate ring. "I went over to Gringotts this morning and asked for an inheritance test, I was running out of money and I didn't really want to live off doing odd jobs for tom at the leaky so I thought why not." He looked down and started to roll the ring on his finger. "Once it ended it came up with the name Preverell and I was handed a Key-"

"Liar!" Hissed James. Lily looked to him in shock. "James!"

He ignored her. "I am the heir to Perevell, you cannot be." He drew his wand and held it by his thigh. "Who are you?"

William looked rather put out at being called a liar. That there was something in his eyes…Fear was that?  
"I did my own research before I arrived, I am descended from the Elder brother in the tale, making me Lord before descends from the second and third."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"And if I was lying the ring would have rejected me as you well know, Lord Potter." He nodded towards the Potter ring on James's left hand.

"Lord Preverell then" Albus cut in. "We wondered why you helped misses Potter here yesterday."

"Well, she was under attack. And she didn't look as though she was going to last much longer so I-" William was cut off once more.

"Are you calling my wif-"

"JAMES ENOUGH." Dumbledore boomed. "We are here to ask. Not to insult him. If you can't stay quite then leave. "

He looked at Albus and slunk back into his chair.

"..erm, right well I saw her struggling and decided to help."

"Then why the lethal force?" asked Albus.

"Well the death eaters were hardly holding back." William frowned.

"What is your stance on Blood?" Inquired Sirius.

He looked at him stupidly. "It runs in my veins and helps me live."

Lily gave a little smile at that. His eyes flickered to hers and smiled back.

"You know what I meant."  
"I'm muggle born. It was a rather stupid question. Of course I believe it's a load of Dung."

The questioning continued in a similar vain. Lily turned to James and whispered. "What is your problem?"

"I don't know what you mean." He answered. She just glared at him. "What? He comes in as not who he said he was. He says you're weak and mocked Pads."

"There's no reason to act so rude to him!" she hissed back.

"Why not. Because he's showing his muscles?" he shot back snidely.

Lily gasped at him and intensified her glare. "James Charlus Potter you did not."

He grimaced and tried to say something back but Lily turned away and back to the questioning.

"-Well I do hope to become a Professor or an Auror one day I guess." William Shrugged.

"And what.. is your view… on the dark lord." Probed Severus.

William looked at him, then back to Dumbledore.

"I think that _Voldermort_ is a very powerful and ambitious wizard who should not be underestimated and should be feared."

A few seconds ticked by. Lily was impressed he'd used his name.

"But he needs to be stopped."

A number of looks were shared between the members. Before Albus relaxed and smiled that William. "Would you be interested in joining the order of the Phoenix?"

A wider smile graced his face this time as the replied. "Yes. Yes I think I would."

As Dumbledore stood, as did the group. "The next meeting is at the hogs head in hogsmead on Sunday evening. I look forward to seeing you there."

The group filtered out soon leaving only William and Lily in the office.

She walked over to him. "Hi there William, sorry about James, I'm not sure what's got into him."

William smiled at her. "Not a problem Lily and please call be Will or Bill or something. William sounds too formal."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sure thing Bill, it'll be nice having another Muggle-born around. We are quite the close knit group in the Order."

"It must get boring with no one understanding your Muggle references hmm." He smirked at her.

"Oh you have no idea." Lily replied as they started to walk though Hogwarts. "The people don't even know what Monty Python is!"

Bill Gasped. "A travesty! It wounds me that the Marauders haven seen them, but alas, t'was only a scratch."

Lily started giggling and soon the both of them were laughing though the corridors quoting Python to each other.

However the pair soon reached the gates and it was time to part ways.

Willaim put his hand out to shake. "I'm sure we are going to be great friends Lily."

She looked at it and ten back at him. Lily step up to him and drew him into a firm hug. "The best Will."


End file.
